Misplaced
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: POST DH epilogue, sometimes your House is not what you expected...or what you wanted it to be...it just is. That's a lesson one Malfoy, one Potter, and one Weasley must learn. Please review, three shot.
1. Malfoy

**Misplaced**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to some funny songs

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter whatsoever, that pleasure belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N POST DH epilogue, sometimes your House is not what you expected...or what you wanted it to be...it just is. That's a lesson one Malfoy, one Potter, and one Weasley must learn. Please review, three shot. By the way people, this features Scorpius Malfoy, Lily Lune Potter, and Hugo Weasley :)

* * *

Chapter 1- Scorpius Malfoy

Scorpius was surprised that he wasn't visibly shaking as his turn at the sorting hat drew ever nearer. He was standing on the side of the mass of first years nearest to the Slytherin table, hoping that somehow standing closer to it he would just immediately become a part of the house.

" Longbottom, Alice." Scorpius gulped as the tall blonde girl made her way to the sorting area. L's are always before M's.

His sharp, blue eyes nervously searched the group of students, searching for someone as scared as he was.

He accidentally caught the eyes of the Potter kid his father had warned him about. Scorpius frowned and looked away quickly. Albus Potter, as his father had referred to him, was the spitting image of the great hero Harry Potter...minus the scar of course...and his father _loathed _Harry Potter.

Therefore, Scorpius would _loathe_ Albus Potter...along with the red-haired, genius, Rose Weasley. The daughter of Draco's other least favorite Gryffindor prodigy's Ron Weasley and Herminoe Weasley nee Granger.

Scorpius frowned and tuned back into the sorting just in time to hear the Sorting Hat belt out," Ravenclaw," for Alice Longbottom.

Scorpius took a deep breath as the Ravenclaw table erupted into cheers, and allowed his eyes to follow Alice as she skipped over to her new House table. When the girl tripped over what seemed to be air, the Slytherin table erupted into laughter, and Scorpius tried to relish the moment, but only felt bad about snickering about the girl.

And _then _he felt bad about feeling bad.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Scorpius froze momentarily, before slowly walking up to the chair and placing the hat on his head.

As soon as he did so, the strange voice of the old hat entered his thoughts.

_It's refreshing to see a Malfoy with some common decency._

Scorpius glowered under the hat," Just sort me already, stupid old hat."

_You? A puny eleven-year-old wizard dares to call me a 'stupid old hat'?_

Scorpius nodded, unafraid. What was the worst it could do?

_I am not an It. _

Scorpius blushed," Sorry."

_Now, seeing as you've already proved that you're not kind enough for Hufflepuff...let's see what House would actually need you..._

"Is that an insult?"

_Shut it._

"Yes sir. I mean-eh...nevermind."

_And certainly not intelligent enough for Ravenclaw._

"Hey!" Scorpius's voice was loud enough to be heard by the professors sitting behind them.

_That leaves...Slytherin and Gryffindor._

"Slytherin, of course. I'm a _Malfoy_."

_And what does that mean? Do you dare insist that I choose Houses based on your family genealogy? _

"I-"

_I'll teach you...let's see how you like this..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Scorpius gasped, along with a good majority of the onlookers. He stood up slowly and walked over to the Gryffindor table numbly.

* * *

Scorpius stared at the feast before him glumly.

His father was going to kill him. No, it was worse, his father was going to rip out his heart, feed it to a basilisk, burry him in an unmarked grave, and then dance on it.

He was interrupted from his musing by Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, of all people. The two had also been sorted into Gryffindor earlier.

" Hey, Malfoy!" Albus smiled, but a slight smirk played on his lips at the same time.

"Why don't you come sit by us?"

**A/N Plzz review!**


	2. Flower

**Misplaced**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to crazy music

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything of the sort...sadly.

A/N Here is Chapter 2, Lily Luna Potter, and the sorting experience that 'teaches her a lesson.' Please review, because that helps me to write! After Lily is Hugo. I originally wanted Hugo first but since they're in the same year, Potter is before Weasley so Lily goes first.

* * *

Chapter 2- Lily Luna Potter

Lily Luna Potter was the picture of composure as she waited to be sorted. Her expression was relaxed as she glanced around the room, searching for people she knew.

Al was conversing in quiet whispers with his two best friends, Scorpius and Rose, on the right side of the Gryffindor table.

Lily rolled her chocolate brown eyes. Those three were always getting into some sort of heroic adventure...personally Lily thought it was because Al and Rose were trying to live up to their parents...but what did she know?

A lot.

Her eldest brother, James Potter, was sitting at the opposite end of the Gryffindor table with his three best friends...or the 'Third-Gen Marauders'. James had wanted to call it the 'Next-gen Marauders' but apparently when Teddy was in school he and his friends used that name.

James was laughing at something that Fred had said, and it appeared that Frank Longbottom, and Erik Li were also laughing at the joke.

"Potter, Lily."

Lily smiled shakily, her inner confidence suddenly vanished. Lily tucked a strand of deep red hair behind her right ear and sat down in the chair.

The hat dropped on her head and a cold sense of dread filled her heart. What if the hat didn't put her in Gryffindor after all?

Lily snorted at her own thought. She would just _make_the hat put her in Gryffindor.

_You're going to make me? Is that an underhanded Slytherin quality coming out in you, flower?_

"Of course not," Lily snapped, annoyed," And my name's not _flower_, it's_ Lily_. Lily _Potter_."

_Are you trying to make a point by emphasizing words that indicate an obvious fact that I already know? _

Lily raised an eyebrow, taking what the worthless hat had said into consideration. " Well I wouldn't have to if you weren't so insolent."

_I can't be insolent. I'm just a worthless hat, according to you._

"Stop reading my thoughts. You're job is to sort me, not to berate me."

_Wow! A big word from a Potter kid...I'm impressed. Maybe you'd do well in Ravenclaw..._

"Shut up...on both accounts."

_No, you're right now that I look into it...you're just another Potter intelligence wise...and certainly not Hufflepuff._

"Well...that leaves Gryffindor. So it's settled."

_Nothing is settled until I say so...and by the way, why don't you and you're cousin Rose switch names? Because you have some thorns on you, little Potter._

"Listen here you old hat, you're going to put me in Gryffindor."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Lily didn't move. "I don't think so. I'm not getting up until you put me in Gryffindor!"

_You're an irritating pest. Get up. I have other children to sort._

"But-"

"SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN

Lily glared at the hat, took it off and threw it on the floor.

The students broke into a fit of laughter.

Lily made her way to the Slytherin table, stepping on the hat and sulking the entire way.

The good news is that with the influence of her friends...she learned to enjoy her House...and beating her brothers in Quidditch.

A/N Plzzz review!


	3. Weasel

**Misplaced**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music, as always.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else, obviously. This IS FANfiction after all.

A/N Okay this is the last character in Misplaced, Hugo Weasley! I hope you all review and what not since Christmas is only nine days away...and if you don't celebrate Christmas than whatever Holiday you celebrate is either going on now or soon so be generous with your reviews, please :)

* * *

Chapter 3- Hugo Weasley

Hugo kept his eyes firmly on the ground, as more and more first years were sorted. He stole a glance over at Lily, only to find that she was talking happily with some raven haired girl.

Hugo frowned, now he was going to be replaced...by a _Slytherin. _He glanced up finally to see that there were only two other students still waiting to be sorted. Hugo felt his blood run cold, and he gulped.

"_Hugo," _a voice hissed from his right.

Hugo jumped in fright. On top of everything else, now he was hearing things!

"_Hugo_," the voice sounded irritated now...and eerily familiar.

Then out of nowhere, something kicked Hugo in the shin.

"OW!" His voice echoed in the large, quiet room.

"Oh, Merlin's beard, Hugo Ronald Weasley!" Rose snapped quietly," Do you have to be so dense?"

Hugo flushed, his cheeks turned a violent shade of red to match his and hsi sister's hair," Sorry. You didn't have to be so sneaky about it."

Rose rolled her eyes in annoyance," Look I just wanted to say good luck and..."

"Weasley, Hugo."

Hugo froze.

"Go!" Rose demanded, pushing him toward the hat.

"You know, I think I changed my mind about the whole school thing..."

"It's too late for that now!"

Rose stood up and pushed Hugo toward the hat again, and this time the younger Weasley slowly made his way forward and sat down on the chair.

_You were that afraid of me, Weasel? _

"No," Hugo replied," I..um"

_Exactly. _

Hugo sighed in defeat," Just sort me."

_Not quite yet. I first must determine what house you will be in._

"Well I should be in Gryffindor! My entire family has been there, why not me?"

_Why is it all of you ignorant children all demand to be put in a certain house because of your family's history? Answer that correctly and I'll put you in whatever house you want._

Hugo beamed," Really?!"

_Go ahead, answer. I don't have all bloody day._

"Right," Hugo paused to think momentarily, this was when he wished he had his mother's brains instead of his father's good looks...,"I think it's because our families expect us to be and so we become scared that if they discover we're in another house, they'll be disappointed."

_Well that's... the dumbest thing I've heard in decades. Why don't your parents shut their traps and be happy I agreed to sort you at all!_

Hugo shrunk back," Um...did I answer correctly?"

_Ha! How could you answer correctly? It was a trick question!_

"That's not fair! You're the Sorting Hat you're supposed to be fair!"

_I am the Sorting Hat, but no where in my mandate does it say I have to be fair._

"Fine."

_Fine._

"Great."

_Great!_

The hat and Hugo were both momentarily silent, until finally the hat said, _Alright, Alright, What house do you want to be in Weasel?_

Hugo bit his lip,"...well I've been thinkin' and I decided I'd let you decide because if I chose my own house then I'd never know where I truly belonged."

The hat paused, surprised.

_You're loyal like a Hufflepuff, but begged to be in Gryffindor..._

Hugo took a deep breath, preparing to be placed in the house of Hufflepuff...James had told him once that it was the house that the leftover wizards were sorted into...

"...RAVENCLAW!"

Hugo gasped, along with the majority of the people who knew him.

" But I'm not smart!?"

_Obviously that's untrue, now skip along Weasel, it's the house you belong in after all._

* * *

_Three years later_

Hugo fiddled with his black and blue tie as he entered the headmistress's office, it was time. He was finally going to ask the question that had been bugging him for years.

He entered the office stealthily, checking to make sure the office was empty as planned.

It was.

Hugo sighed and stepped inside quickly, his blue eyes searched the room imploringly, looking for something.

Finally his eyes snagged on it, the Sorting Hat.

He wasn't quite sure what to do to get it to speak to him, so he placed it upon his head once more...like that time three years ago.

_Ah, it's you Weasel. What do you want? Not happy with your house are you?_

"No! I love my house...I just came here to ask you...why did you put me in Ravenclaw?"

_Why do you think? I'm the sorting hat, I sorted you there because it's my job, my mission in life so to speak._

"You know what I mean...I wasn't known to be very bright, so why Ravenclaw?"

_If I tell you will you promise never to bother me again? Ever._

"Yes. I promise."

_Fine. At first I thought that Hufflepuff was the ideal house for you...you were loyal, and not underhanded enough for Slytherin...or brave enough for Gryffindor, but then when you told me why I should choose your house I realized something. Somehow, you, despite your little outward intelligence, were truly witty...and smart._

"Thanks for that....I think." Hugo patted the hat, awkwardly.

_Don't touch me._

"Right. Sorry."

A/N What do you think? Plzz review


End file.
